Such is Life
by SparrowFae
Summary: Sam and Dean are crashing at Bobby's when a surprise visitor brings new meaning to the term 'Odd Couple'. A tuft of fluff based on a dream I had this morning.


Sam was sitting at the book-cluttered table, a chipped mug of coffee beside his hand, blinking sleepily at his laptop screen. Dean snored noisily, his lean form stretched full length on the dingy couch, his limbs dangling towards the floor. Bobby was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs, biscuits, and bacon. The knock on the door upset the relative peace and quiet of the dusty old home.

Hunters, all, the three men immediately put hands to respective firearms, and Sam silently crept to the door. He peeked out the window, and saw a young, attractive woman on the porch. After opening the door, he noticed just _how_ attractive she was. She was petite, with a curly, dark brown bob hair cut, large round dark eyes, full lips, and an hourglass figure.

"I'm here to see Bobby?" She said. He looked back at the older man, leaning against the kitchen door frame with a shotgun in his hand, and made a questioning face. The girl stepped into the house as Bobby made his way across the room, then broke into a run, and leapt into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. Sam and Dean immediately tensed, readying for attack, then noticed Bobby laughing, wrapping his arms around her, and kissing her with familiarity.

The boys exchanged confused and baffled expressions, then coughed politely, to get Bobby's attention. "Oh, uh, Sam, Dean, this is Cris. Cristina Bingly, meet Sam and Dean Winchester." He'd successfully unwrapped her curvy legs from around his waist, and she was demurely standing at his side, with his arm around her shoulder. "John's boys? It's nice to finally meet you two! I've heard so much about you! Bobby's so proud of y'all, he talks about you all the time." Cris closed the space between herself and the Winchesters with right hand extended. They each shook it in turn, muttering greetings.

In seconds, the pair were halfway up the stairs, Bobby calling over his shoulder, "Food's ready, stove's off, cable bill's paid up, I'll see y'all later." Then they heard Bobby's bedroom door slamming, and tried to turn off their ears. Dean was the first to break the shocked silence. "What the hell? Since when is Bobby Singer the redneck Hugh Hefner?" He hurried to the kitchen, to pile up a plate for himself before his hulking hog of a brother could take all the food. Sam was laughing and shaking his head. "Did you see his hand on her ass?" He said, simultaneously reaching over Dean's shoulder to steal 3 biscuits and a fistful of bacon. Dean stared off into space, "Dude, did you see her _ass_? It's like an apple." He mimed biting into an apple. Sam laughed harder. They slid up onto the countertops to eat the rare home cooked meal.

"But, who do you think she is?" Sam mumbled through a mouth full of food. "I mean, how did they meet? Do you think she's a Hunter?"

Dean took a huge swallow of his beloved coffee, and answered, "Horny Hunters' Chatroom? I don't know, dude. Maybe she's just another of his network of contacts, and they just screw infrequently to stave off the loneliness."

Sam was already stretching his arm to refill his plate from his seat. "They didn't look so lonely to me. Looked like they were in love, or maybe just in lust. That girl could not go lonely. She is way too hot." Their voices and scuffling noises proved not to be loud enough to drown out the unmentionable sounds from upstairs, so the boys decided to take a drive to town, to kill some time.

It was around lunch time when they got back, laden with sacks of takeout from a diner in town. They took the quiet of the house as a good sign, and got comfortable on the couch. Dean seized the remote, turned on the TV and switched it to a classic car restoration show. Sam rolled his eyes, reached for his leather satchel, and slid his silver laptop out. After a quarter of an hour, they heard scuffing and murmuring sounds through the ceiling. Bobby and his lady friend emerged, looking ruffled, she in a pair of cut off shorts peeking out from under one of Bobby's short sleeved button ups, he in wrinkled jeans and a stained undershirt. Dean noticed protection charms tattooed on her ankle and beside her collarbone, where the barely buttoned shirt slumped off her shoulder.

"We got lunch, "Sam said, averting his eyes. Cris bounced over to the table and started going through the sacks. "Aw, thanks guys! Y'all are so sweet!" "No problem, "Dean said, in his signature macho voice. "Uh, so Cris, Bobby, how'd you two kids meet?" Sam stepped on his foot. Dean punched Sam's shoulder. They finished out the sibling spat with a fierce staring contest, which was interrupted by Bobby. "Do you want us to answer the question, or are you two idjits gonna start wrestling on the floor?" Sam scrubbed his hands through his shaggy brown hair, "No, yeah. Sure, we'd love to hear the story." Cris was the one to answer the initial question. "I'm 6th generation Hunter, born and bred. I was on the weirdest case I'd ever worked, and nobody could tell me how to kill the thing. Through word of mouth, I heard the best research man around was Bobby Singer, so I gave him a call. He asked me to come out here and look through his books, and, well, him being so handsome and sexy and all, one thing led to another, and here we are." Sam hunched over and buried his face in his hands to cover his silent laughter. Dean looked as if he wanted to burst his own eardrums, but stuffed it down, and asked, "So did you gank your mystery monster?"

The pretty Huntress flopped down in an adjacent wingback chair, 2 burgers and a box of onion rings in her hands. "Oh, yeah. Turned out to be a cursed grandfather clock. Bobby recognized it right off, even had all the stuff I needed for the reversal spell. The witch who cursed it was already dead over fifty years, so it was as simple as removing the curse, no baddie to gank. After all that fuss, it was the easiest job I've ever done. Kinda refreshing."

"So, are you hunting something here in town?" Sam stretched his long, long legs out and propped them on the coffee table. He tried hard not to stare at Cris's own muscular legs. "Nah, just the opposite. I just finished 4 jobs back to back, and took the relative lull as an opportunity to come see my Baby." She looked over at Bobby, emotion in her large eyes. "I can't stay more'n a couple days. I'm sure something nasty will need killin' somewhere else. We both know the lifestyle, so we just take our quiet moments where we can get 'em." Sam was amused at her choice of word. Quiet didn't seem to fit the odd pair's relationship.

A tone chimed from Sam's laptop, and he switched his focus to the screen for a moment. "That was an email, " he said to Dean. "Our target just struck again. It's definitely a poltergeist. " He started gathering belongings, and Dean stood up. "We're gonna hit the road. It was really nice meeting you, Cris. I hope you and Bobby have a good time before you have to start another job. Take good care of that old man, he's about the only family we got left." He patted Bobby's shoulder, and started picking up his own stuff. In moments the Winchesters were in their car and on the road, as usual. Silently, they were both still puzzling over how the hottest female Hunter on the planet hooked up with shlubby old Bobby. Such was life.


End file.
